Reminiscencia de una Tragedia
by Kiryuu Mayuki
Summary: Recuerdos de dos personas de como su enemistad se volvio amistad y despues como se volvio amor
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí un fancif nuevo!

Disclaimer: VK no me pertenece el fic si.

Mejor aclaro para que no me hagan lios como la anterior vez

Bueno que disfruten el fic

_**Reminiscencia de una tragedia**_

**Cap1-De enemigos a amigos**

Observo con tristeza la habitación, una que no volveré a ver, una que… ya no la veré contigo, Dios por que esto debe pasarnos, ¿Qué acaso, lo que hacíamos era un delito? Yo creo que no.

¿Era un pecado amar a un ángel? Por supuesto que no.

Entonces por que…. ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? Tanto tiempo pase para que pueda tener su corazón ahora quieres que se lo arranque, este mundo no hace mas que fastidiarme la maldita vida y la de el, o acaso que este con un hombre es pecado ¿Es pecado?... yo creo que no.

Siempre recordare… lo que vivimos juntos, incluso recuerdo como comenzó todo.

Una noche en la biblioteca de la academia, ya había leído todos los libros de mi cuarto, así que preferí leer otros, además que como eran vacaciones, podía ir a leer tranquilo.

Sin embargo ahí te vi completamente solo en la penuria de una simple lamparita, tan solo, tan bello e inalcanzable, no supe como pero ya me hallaba cerca del librero que estaba a tu lado.

-¿Kuran, Que haces aquí?-me preguntaste perplejo y serio lo natural entre los dos, claro a comparación de antes se podría decir que ambos habíamos llegado a paz ya que, ya no veíamos necesidad de pelear, por mi parte ya no, había roto mi compromiso con Yuki así que era libre al igual que ella de todo asunto romántico.

-Solo vine a leer un libro, ¿Te molesta?

-Para nada-dijo serio y volviendo a su lectura mientras tomaba un sorbo del jugo que tenia en una botella.

Escogí un libro muy interesante, la portada lo decía todo, "Huellas de sangre" sabia que ese libro era de misterio y terror pero no había tenido la oportunidad de leerlo, o de comprarlo.

Los minutos parecían horas y me sentía francamente incomodo con Zero a mi lado, y este mostraba algo de molestia pero no se movia de su asiento.

-(tomando jugo) Mmm ehh… ¿Quieres?-pregunto algo avergonzado, no podía creerlo Zero me estaba ofreciendo su jugo tal vez por cortesía, pero en ese momento no me importaba.

-Gracias-dije y tome de la botella pero después lo vi con un tremendo sonrojo, y al verlo este continuo su lectura.

No me atreví a preguntarle ya que no hubiera sido lo correcto.

Pasaron 2 horas y nadie decía nada.

En un momento de distracción leí el titulo del libro de mi amor (según yo) no correspondido.

-"Noches de sadismo"-dije en voz alta claro que eso le hizo perder el hilo y me vio no confundido sino curioso.

-Ehh…si es la segunda vez que lo leo este libro, me parece muy bueno-dijo simple.

-No te lo niego yo ya lo leí y también me gusto, la forma de escritura del autor es muy buena.

-Es verdad…

-Ehh… ¿Leíste alguna vez "Huellas de un crimen perfecto"?-pregunte.

-Claro es uno de mis preferidos.

-¿Te importaría contármela?-dije sonriendo

-Claro la historia….

Y así fue toda la noche y comienzos del amanecer, desde ahora ese libro seria mi preferido, porque me lo contó él y de una manera tan fluida, hasta podría atreverme a decir animada.

Así fueron todas las noches, él venia y yo también, pero aun nos hablamos con Kuran o Kiryu-kun sino, quizás aun no estábamos listos para decirnos con más confianza.

Más cercanos, más amigos.

Y eso me alegraba.

Pero aun tenia una duda cada vez que tomaba de su botella este se ponía sumamente rojo.

-Takuma-llame a mi amigo que vino de inmediato.

-Si?

-Que significa cuando alguien toma de una botella y otro toma de la misma?

-Pues creo que un beso indirecto-dijo simple.

Así que de eso se sonrojo, sin darme cuenta nos besábamos indirectamente.

Una noche cuando leíamos juntos, me atreví a preguntarle si eso significaba.

El solo asintió, me disculpe, este solo asintió, pero aun traía la botella con jugo de naranja, lima, limón, cereza, etc.…

Y compartíamos la botella.

Aunque me pregunte que desde el momento en que se dio cuenta ¿Por qué no me había dicho nada?, sin embargo no tomaba mucha atención a ese detalle.

De enemigos nos habíamos hecho amigos, y para mi era un privilegio, porque aun por mas que lo amase seria su amigo y prefería que sea así antes que perderlo por cualquier otra tontería mía.

Mis recuerdos cesaron con el sonido de la campana de media noche.

El momento había llegado.

_De una enemistad había pasado a una amistad y eso conllevaría a algo más grande…_

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap2-De amigos a amantes**

Miraba por la ventana de mi cuarto el campus, quizás seria la ultima vez que vería ese campo que era iluminado por la luna llena, en ese momento me perdí en mis recuerdos, mi primera cita, mi primer beso y mi… me sonroje al darme cuenta que las dos ultimas partes fueron protagonizadas por Kaname Kuran.

A quien yo decía odiar, pero de ese odio se volvió una amistad muy grande, y de ahí se volvió a amor.

Aun lo recuerdo.

Nos vimos como siempre en la biblioteca de la Academia, para contarnos ya no solo de libros de terror, de ciencia ficción o de misterio, también de lo que nos pasaba en clases ya que habíamos vuelto.

-Zero-me dijo llamando mi atención.

-¿Qué pasa, Kuran?-dije simple aunque habíamos llevado mucho tiempo mejorando nuestra relación de conocidos que se llevaban regular a amigos, no me acostumbraba aun a decirle por su nombre aunque el se acostumbro muy rápido a decir el mió.

-¿Quién fue tu primera cita?

-Ehh…pues fue una chica de hace 1 año salí con ella solo una vez, pero después ya no tuve mas citas ¿Por que?

-No por nada… ¿Se besaron?-me pregunto de repente causando que casi me atorara con el jugo de naranja.

-Pues no…

-¿No tuviste nunca un primer beso?

-No…nunca así que puedes reírte…no te sientas…-cuando estaba por terminar mi oración sarcástica unos labios se apegaron a los míos de manera suave e imprevista.

No sabia por que pero me había perdido en ese beso casto, empero al darnos cuenta de lo que pasaba nos separamos de golpe.

-Ehh…yo perdóname….no sabia…-decía Kaname completamente rojo y nervioso.

-Ehh…no, no te lamentes por esto…-decía algo aturdido

-Ya se, como disculpa, salgamos a algún lugar, el que tu quieras ¿Te parece?-me dijo decidido a que, según el, lo perdonara, pero no había nada que perdonar.

-Claro mañana en la tarde…a un café-dije levantándome de mi asiento dirigiéndole una sonrisa me marche de la biblioteca.

Al día siguiente, me puse un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y una gabardina gris, con unos guantes del mismo color, y una bufanda del color de mi pantalón, tenia que abrigarme bien, era invierno, y podía haber probabilidades de que nevara.

Cuando lo fui a ver estaba con un pantalón negro, una camisa gris y una gabardina café una bufanda y unos guantes negros.

Fuimos a ese café, después fuimos a comprar discos de música, tomamos un capuchino de paso mientras hablábamos de muchas cosas, pero no tocamos el tema del beso, a Kaname se le ocurrió comprar unas películas y sugerir verlas en una cabaña que el tenia por el bosque de la academia, bien resguardado y equipado según lo que me describió.

Asentí con calma y algo de inseguridad sentí que algo iba a pasar pero no sabia que; llegamos a la cabaña, nos quitamos los abrigos, pero Kaname por el frió se no se quito lo guantes.

Ya era media noche y comenzó a nevar, ambos ya habíamos visto las películas, echados en la cama matrimonial, solo nos quedaba charlar un poco.

-Zero…respecto al beso…yo quería…disculparme, no debí hacerlo-dijo muy triste de verdad pensaba que me había disgustado-Fui muy impulsivo...y…

No sabía pero lo calle con un casto beso, dejándolo completamente atónito.

-Kuran… yo jamás me enoje contigo… solo me sorprendí…la verdad eso me había gustado…-dije rojo pero al darme cuanta de mi ultima oración me tape la boca-Olvida lo que dije yo…

Pero fui callado por otro beso, esta vez mas apasionado, que ambos nos quedamos sin aire.

-Zero… quiero… hacerte el amor-decía mientras me abrazaba y hundía su cabeza en mi hombro, sentía que mi pecho iba a explotar.

-Si-dije permitiendo que continuara…

**ATENCION! LEMON!**

Y ahí estaba yo. Desnudo, bajo Kaname, y entregándome completamente a él.

Observé como Kaname se quitaba los guantes con los dientes, dejando al descubierto sus manos de dedos largos y finos.

Me beso de nuevo, esta vez de una manera más salvaje y apasionada que antes, y no pude hacer otra cosa que tratar de ahogar mis gemidos en su boca. Sus labios recorrieron mi mejilla, delinearon la línea de mi barbilla, y bajaron por mi cuello en donde unos pequeños mordiscos provocaron que jadeara y gimiera. A Kaname le gustaba eso, lo sabía, así que volvió a morderme, y seguir con su recorrido de besos.

Una de sus manos recorrió mi pierna, y acaricio mi muslo de una manera sensual, mientras que sus labios capturaban uno de mis pezones y lo lamía y apretaba entre sus dientes.

Sus manos estaban volviéndome loco. En algún momento había cerrado los ojos perdido en el placer, sin dejar de gemir un solo momento. Y cuando pensé que no podía estar más excitado de lo que estaba, Kaname se metió mi miembro a la boca, y lo empezó a lamer lascivamente.

-Kuran… - enredé mis manos en su cabello castaño, dándole ritmo más acelerado, sentía que ya no podía más-Voy a…- me corrí dentro de su boca, y él se lamió los labios complacido.

-Sabes delicioso, Zero- susurró en mi oído, mordiendo mi lóbulo, haciendo que me pusiera duro de nuevo. Kaname lo notó en seguida, y se río.

-Desvístete tu también- le exigí antes de que continuara- yo también quiero verte. -no pude evitar sonrojarme por esa orden, pero disfrute mientras se desvestía.

Su cuerpo, como era de esperarse, era perfecto. Unos pectorales, y abdominales bien delineados, y esa "v" que se marca en todos los hombres que están en forma. Era realmente atractivo.

-Te quiero dentro de mí… - eso fue un susurro solamente, pero Kaname lo capto. Volvió a besarme, y uno de sus dedos bajó hasta mi entrada, acariciándola lentamente, luego, lo introdujo por completo.

-Esto va a doler, Zero… además, es tu primera vez.

-Sé delicado conmigo- ronronee como un gato, volviéndolo atraer hacia a mí, volviéndolo a besar, uniendo nuestras lenguas en una deliciosa danza. Otro dedo se introdujo en mi interior. Kaname hizo movimientos de tijera y circulares dentro de mí. Me estaba doliendo, claro, pero luego de un rato me acostumbré a la sensación, hasta se volvió placentera, e imaginar el miembro de Kaname ahí dentro me hizo excitar aun más, si es que eso era posible.

Al cabo de un poco más de preparación, me penetro lentamente, mientras una oleada de placer y dolor me inundó. Esperó a que me acostumbrara a la intromisión, y enseguida empezaron las embestidas.

Al principio eran lentas y delicadas, pero a medida que nuestros cuerpos lo iban necesitando, el ritmo iba aumentando. Enredé mis piernas en su cintura, y mis caderas empezaron a marcar también el ritmo junto a las suyas.

Gemía, jadeaba y escondía mi cabeza en su cuello con el fin de acallar mis gritos. Todos mis intentos de silenciarme fueron en vano. En esos momentos me sentía feliz, complacido, hasta pervertido por estar en esta situación con él. Sentía que lo amaba, ya no tenía por qué negarlo, estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, y siempre lo había estado, por más rabia que me diera. En ese momento, era como si el mundo hubiese desaparecido, y solo estuviéramos él, yo y esa cama.

Una de las manos de Kaname se cerró de nuevo entorno a mi erecto miembro, y lo acarició a ritmo con sus estocadas. Ya no quedaba mucho tiempo, y segundos después, sentí como un líquido cálido llegaba en mi interior de manera deliciosa, mientras que el mismo líquido blanco manchaba la mano de Kaname y nuestros vientres.

Salió cuidadosamente de mi interior, cuidando de no hacerme daño, y se lamió los dedos.

-No hagas eso- le dije apartándole la mano de la boca- es vergonzoso- él se rió sinceramente divertido. -Quédate conmigo esta noche-Kaname apagó la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche y yo hice que se recostara a mi lado, y me acurruqué en su pecho.

No tenía ni idea cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero la luna brillaba llena en el cielo, y su luz se colaba por entre la ventana, haciendo brillar los ojos vino de Kaname. Esos ojos que me gustaban tanto.

-¿Te digo algo?- pregunto él.

-Claro, Ku…

-Primero, preferiría que me dijeras Kaname- Después de eso, creo que ya no eran necesarias las explicaciones pensé- Y segundo, te amo- me lo dijo sin más-En mi vida pensé amar a alguien de la manera en la que te amo a ti-mis mejillas se sonrojaron y a lo único que pude atinar fue un sonrisa-Qué hermoso te ves cuando sonríes- me revolvió el cabello cariñosamente, y luego me acarició las mejillas que ardían en ese momento

-Creo que yo también te amo, Kaname- sonreí, y le di un casto beso, para después dormir abrazado con el a mi lado.

Pero la campana de la media noche me despertó de mis recuerdos, volvía a mirar con tristeza y me fui de esa habitación, con tristeza.

_El amor que ambos sentían conllevaría a una tragedia._

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap3-El final**

Habían pasado 5 meses desde que habían decidido estar juntos, Zero mostraba un faceta que el creía perdida, al igual que Kuran ambos habían llegado a sentir un amor sincero y puro, ambos seria incapaces de vivir el uno sin el otro.

Pero…

El destino les tenía preparado algo diferente.

Un día el castaño tenía planeado invitar esa noche a su pareja a una cena muy especial, pero le fue enviada una carta de suma urgencia del consejo, y casualmente a Zero también de la asociación.

-Zero lo siento tendremos que posponer la cita-decía desanimado a su amante mientras caminaban a la salida.

-No te preocupes a mi también me surgió un contratiempo-decía sonriendo, hasta que llegaron a las rejas de la academia, Zero le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y se fue en su motocicleta.

Kuran toco su mejilla y sonrío tristemente, y entro a su limusina pensando que algo no iba nadad bien.

Con Zero:

-Zero-kun me alegra verte-decía el líder y otros hombres a su alrededor.

-¿Cuál es la urgencia de su llamado?-dijo el amatista haciendo una reverencia.

-Pues… tras una discusión que iba para la organización de parte de el consejo de vampiros, decidimos organizar un duelo a muerte, con el vampiro más fuerte-dijo serio.

-Y me llamaron para…

-Que tu pelees en nuestra representación-dijo sonriendo-Tendrás un duelo a muerte con Kaname Kuran.

Zero se quedo en shock por 2 segundos, ¿matar? ¿a Kuran?... no, esto no puede estar pasando.

-Pero por que yo?-decía aun asustado, mas sin mostrarlo.

-Pues… por que ibas a ser nombrado líder después de mi retiro Zero-kun-decía sonriendo-Imagina, sin el rey vampiro, los cazadores podremos traer paz al mundo, además que es mi ultima orden con tu superior, Zero debes ganar o morir en el intento, claro que si pierdes, los vampiros tomaran el control, ¿Entiendes?.

-Si-dijo seco.

-Bueno, hoy en el jardín de rosas blancas a media noche (entregándole un espada gruesa y grande pero liviana, para Zero) esta espada fue forjada especialmente para matar a Kaname Kuran así que esto usaras-dijo el hombre-Ya puedes irte, y Zero buena suerte.

El amatista no necesitaba suerte, necesitaba un milagro, pero el no creía en ellos, era el fin… pelearía como nunca, para no parecer débil ante el, pero moriría, no iba a dejar que esos cazadores se salieran con la suya, se seco las lagrimas y fue a prepararse, la hora se acercaba.

Con Kuran:

-Me niego-dijo el castaño con simpleza.

-¿Por que?-dijo un anciano.

-El es muy joven, pelear contra mi seria un error.

-Kiryu ha mostrado una gran habilidad con las armas tanto como con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, como es líder de la asociaron no seria conveniente tenerlo con vida-dijo otro.

-Pero…

-Harás lo que te decimos-dijo con voz gutural-Hoy en l campo de rosas blancas a media noche, usaras la espada que te entregamos, para acabar con ese cazador, y si te niegas, nosotros mataremos a ese cazador-ya dicho, el anciano se retiro con los demás.

El Gran rey se sentía miserable, matar a su amor, por una disputa, en definitiva todos esos viejos estaban locos, pero no les iba a dar la alegría, el moriría a manos de Zero.

Cuando llego a su cuarto después de preparase observo en su escritorio, una caja de terciopelo negro, genial el mismo día en el que iba a morir, iba a pedirle a Zero matrimonio, pero ya no seria necesario, tomo el anillo que tenia una piedra amatista, y ahí empezó su recuerdo.

Al igual que Zero ambos recordaban su pasado juntos, pero la campana sonó anunciando la media noche.

Ya en el campo, se hallaba el peliplata vestido de un neto blanco ángel, camisa sin mangas, pantalón rasgado de las rodillas, y de ellas colgaban cadenas plateadas.

Y en cuanto a Kuran, este de un traje negro al igual que Zero, ambos en el mismo lugar.

El amatista atacaba y atacaba pero no recibía golpe alguno.

-Kaname ataca!-gritaba el amatista desesperado.

-No…-dijo serio.

El amatista en un rápido movimiento se abalanzo hacia Kuran y le dio una cachetada, cosa que sorprendió al castaño.

-Imbécil… NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS!-decía sin poder contener sus lagrimas-prefiero yo morir, tu sabrás que hacer con los cazadores, no quiero que tu mueras-decía llorando en el hombro del castaño.

-Que irónico ¿No? yo quería morir, prefiero morir ahora en tu brazos, que vivir mil años sin ti-decía acariciando la mejilla del cazador.

Zero tomo su mano con calidez, Kuran se acerco a su oído Zero asintió sonriendo y se separaron.

-Listo?

-Si

Ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo y distancia.

-Zero…quiero… proponerte algo…-decía jadeante

-Que….

-…(sacando el anillo) Te…casarías conmigo?

-Si…-decía sonriente-seria mejor ahora… quizás ya no tengamos tiempo-decía riendo mientras se atacaban.

- Zero Kiryu, me aceptas como esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad ¿Hasta incluso después de la muerte?-un ataque

-Si, y tu Kaname Kuran, me aceptas como esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad ¿Hasta incluso después de la muerte?-otro ataque

-Acepto.

Como ultimo ataque ambos se atravesaron, Kuran saco el anillo y se lo puso.

-Ahora…nos podemos…besar…-decía Zero con una sonrisa agotada.

Ambos se besaron con pasión, después se recostaron en el árbol central y ahí dejaron de vivir.

Todos vieron que ambos habían muerto, Yuki sabiendo lo que había pasado dijo que hubo un empate, ningún equipo gano, solo perdió a dos grandes guerreros.

Con el pasar de los años la niña había madurado, y mantenía la paz entre los dos bandos, de todas formas, era en honor a su hermano mayor Kuran y a su hermano político Zero.

_Tras la tragedia había llegado la paz a ambos mundos, su amor fue capaz de romper las barreras, y formar una nueva de alianza_

_**The End**_


End file.
